Fishing
by Sapphire93
Summary: Shigure and Ayame have a "wonderful" idea to take everyone out to go fishing. Everyone gets stuck going to this trip and everyone drives each other nuts on the boat and choas follows. Better than it sounds. R&R please! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Fishing**

**"So, is everybody ready?" Shigure opened the door with a smile and came into the living room.**

**"Ready for what?" Kyo wondered.**

**"Fishing, of course. Did you forget about it already, silly?" Shigure teasted.**

**Kyo rolled his eyes. "You never mentioned anything about fishing, you idiot!"**

**Shigure thought about it for a minute. "Really? Hm...It must have slipped my mind."**

**"Like everything else..." Yuki took a sip of his tea.**

**Tohru came into the room. "What's going on?"**

**"We're going fishing!" Shigure smiled.**

**Tohru turned to Yuki and Kyo. "Really?"**

**"Apparently so." Yuki replied dryly.**

**"I'm not going." Kyo stated.**

**"Is it going to just be the four of us?" Tohru asked.**

**"Three." Kyo muttered.**

**"Well..." Shigure started.**

**"Greetings!" Ayame burst through the door.**

**Tohru smiled at him. "...Hello." she wasn't expecting him to be here today.**

**"Ayame and Hatori are coming along as well." Shigure stated.**

**"Now I'm definatly not going!" Kyo confirmed.**

**"Me either." Yuki agreed.**

**"Oh, come on! You two are no fun..." Shigure pouted.**

**"Why don't you want to come along?" Ayame asked.**

**"Because of you." Kyo responded dryly.**

**"Your lucky your not going." Hatori came into the room.**

**"Tohru, will you come with us?" Shigure whined.**

**"Of course!" she smiled.**

**"Your going on a boat in the middle of the lake alone with Ayame and Shigure?" Yuki asked.**

**"Uh, I'll be there." Hatori added.**

**Tohru didn't hear Hatori and answered Yuki. "Sure, why not?"**

**"Are you crazy?" Kyo turned to Tohru.**

**Yuki shook his head. "I guess now I'll go."**

**Kyo sighed. "Me too..."**

**Ayame and Shigure jumped up and down. "Yay!"**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a good day...I can tell."**

* * *

**"Here." Hatori threw life jackets at everyone.**

**"What the hell is this?" Kyo held it out to look at it.**

**"A life jacket." Hatori replied shaking his head. How could Kyo not know what a life jacket was? He staretd putting one on himself.**

**Kyo shook his head and dropped it on the ground and climbed into the boat.**

**"What are you doing?" Shigure gasped.**

**Kyo rolled his eyes. "I dropped my life jacket...Got a problem with that?"**

**Shigure picked it up. "Kyo, put this on right now!"**

**"Now he tries to be a diciplarian!" Kyo threw his arms in the air.**

**Yuki climbed into the boat with a life jacket on. "Kyo, it'll protect you if you fall in the water."**

**"What are you planning on pushing me in or something?" Kyo sighed. "Besides, what's the point of telling me to wear a life jacket if you want to kill me? Unless, do you want to do it over and over again, maybe?"**

**Yuki shook his head annoyed. "I don't want to kill you, Kyo..."**

**"Life jacket or no life jacket," Kyo ignored Yuki. "I know how to swim!"**

**"But we'll be in the middle of the lake and it'll be harder to swim." Hatori replied.**

**"Not to mention that you're a cat..." Yuki muttered.**

**"Maybe we should go to the ocean." Ayame thought about it for a minute.**

**Yuki gave his brother a weird look. "What good would that do?"**

**Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Well, if we're in the middle of the ocean, Kyo, you'll want to wear a life jacket so that you could swim easier in case a shark comes along." Ayame smiled.**

**"Brilliant idea, Aya!" Shigure praised him.**

**"I know, I know." Ayame beamed.**

**Yuki and Kyo gave each other weird looks.**

**"We are not going to the ocean." Hatori stated.**

**Tohru was sitting in the boat with her life jacket on and ready. "Um, are we going to go soon or what?" she wondered.**

**Hatori turned to glare at Kyo. "As soon as this one puts on his life jacket."**

**"Yes, Kyo," Shigure agreed with Hatori. "We will not be going fishing if you don't put your life jacket on!" Shigure tried to be firm.**

**Kyo raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to go fishing, why would this effect him?**

**"Don't put on the life jacket." Yuki whispered to him.**

**"Yuki!" Ayame heard that.**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Guys, we don't have time for this. It's clear that Kyo doesn't want to go, so why can't he just stay home?"**

**Yuki sighed. "Maybe because we're already at the lake and he can't drive home."**

**Hatori let out a frustraited sigh. "I give up! Let's just go home!"**

**"No!" Shigure and Ayame cried.**

**"Shigure, Ayame, don't be babies!" Hatori scolded.**

**"But I've been looking forward to this for weeks!" Ayame complained.**

**"Oh, so they've had this planned for weeks, yet we just found out about it this morning." Kyo whispered to Yuki.**

**Yuki nodded.**

**Tohru sighed. She grabbed the basket of food, climbed out of the boat, and took of her life jacket. "I was looking forward to going fishing, too."**

**Everyone stared at Tohru and then looked at each other.**

**"Dammit! I'll go!" Kyo put the life jacket on and climbed into the boat. "But we're not staying out that long!"**

**"Yay!" Shigure and Ayame cheered and jumped into the boat.**

**Tohru smiled. "Thanks, Kyo."**

**"Yeah, thanks Kyo." Yuki and Hatori glared at him.**

* * *

**"Okay, how do we do this?" Shigure asked.**

**Everyone turned to Shigure.**

**"Why go fishing if you don't even know how to do it?" Kyo wondered dryly.**

**Shigure laughed. "I was just joking," Shigure stood up and throw the end of his fishing pole into the water. "BOMB'S AWAY!"**

**Yuki rolled his eyes. "Someone shoot me..."**

**"Gladly." Kyo smiled.**

**Yuki glared at him.**

**"Um, can someone help me?" Tohru held her fishing pole in one hand and the string in the other.**

**"I'll help!" Ayame was about to get up.**

**"No you won't!" Yuki and Kyo both sprung out of their spots and leaped over to Tohru.**

**"Damn rat, get lost!" Kyo shouted as he grabbed onto Tohru's pole first.**

**Yuki shook his head and walked back over to his seat. "Stupid cat..."**

**Hatori watched the scene and rolled his eyes at the steering wheel.**

**"Hatori, aren't you going to catch some fish?" Ayame asked.**

**Hatori shook his head. "I think I'll pass, thanks."**

**"Aw, that's no fun, Hatori." Ayame pouted.**

**"Shut up." Hatori replied dryly.**

**"DAMMIT!" Kyo shouted.**

**"Um, Kyo?" Tohru whispered.**

**"WHAT?!" Kyo screamed.**

**"W-What are you doing?" Tohru stared at her fishing pole, which was all tangled up.**

**"You said you needed help with it!" he yelled.**

**"You're not doing it right." Yuki responded calmly.**

**"You do it then!" Kyo threw it at Yuki. "Damn rat!"**

**"Stupid cat." Yuki fixed Tohru's fishing pole in a couple of seconds and passed it back to her.**

**"Thank you, Yuki." Tohru smiled as she took her fishing pole out of Yuki's hand.**

**"Show off." Kyo muttered.**

**"Oh! I have a bite!" Ayame held his fishing pole, looking around to everyone else.**

**"Then reel it in!" Hatori ordered.**

**"What?" Ayame stared at his fishing pole.**

**Hatori ran over to where Ayame was sitting and took the fishing pole out of his hands. "Like this." he reeled in the fish and threw it onto the boat.**

**Everyone stared at it as the tiny fish flopped about.**

**"That is the smallest fish I have ever seen in my entire life." Kyo stated.**

**"Oh! Ayame! Great job at catching that fish!" Tohru praised.**

**"Miss Honda..." Yuki tried to shut her up.**

**"Oh, thank you!" Ayame beamed. "Would you like me to help you catch your fish?"**

**Tohru smiled. "Su--"**

**"NO!" Yuki stood in front of Tohru.**

**"Continue to catch your own damn fish!" Kyo yelled at Ayame.**

**"Headache..." Hatori sat back down in his chair and rubbed his temples.**

**"How come I haven't caught any fish yet?" Shigure threw his head back and whined.**

**Yuki sighed. "Did you put bait on it?"**

**Shigure slowly turned to face Yuki. "Uh, bait?"**

**Yuki and Kyo shook their heads. "Idiot..."**

**"You didn't put any bait on your fishing pole?" Hatori asked. He couldn't believe that Shigure could actually be this stupid.**

**Shigure made a weird face. "I don't know what your talking about..."**

**"You have to put bait on the end of your pole so that fish will bite it, stupid!" Kyo exclaimed.**

**Shigure reeled it in and held the end of his string. "Where's the bait and how do I put it on?" he smiled.**

**"Wait a minute. What's that at the end of your string?" Yuki asked.**

**Shigure looked more closly at the end of his string and turned back to Yuki. "I found this little fish in the fishing kit we brought. I thought it would give the pole a nice touch to the other fishes. What do you think?" he smiled.**

**Yuki took a deep breath, not even bothering to say anything.**

**"What?" Shigure became confused.**

**"That little fish is bait, moron!" Kyo shouted.**

**Shigure looked back at the fish. "Oh."**

**"Now, now, Kyo. Inside voice." Ayame scolded with a smile.**

**"We're outside." Kyo rolled his eyes.**

**"I can't take this..." Hatori muttered to himself.**

**"Um...guys?" Tohru piped up.**

**"Do you need help?" Ayame sprung up, wanting to get close to her.**

**"Shut up!" Yuki yelled.**

**"Actually...yes..." Tohru looked over at the water.**

**"You reel it in with the little knob on the side of the pole." Kyo explained bluntly.**

**"I know, but..." Tohru stopped.**

**"Where is your fishing pole anyway, Miss Honda?" Yuki wondered.**

**"Um, you see...that's the problem..." Tohru looked over the side of the boat and looked into the water. "I let go of my pole for a minute and..."**

**Kyo banged his head on the side of the boat.**

**"You're not supposed to let go of it, Miss Honda." Yuki informed her.**

**"You can use mine Tohru!" Shigure shot out of his seat and swung his fishing pole out of the water, making the string fly right over the boat.**

**"Shigure! Put it down!" Hatori shouted.**

**"There's a fish at the end of it!" Yuki stood up.**

**"Huh?" Shigure looked up and noticed a huge fish at the end of his pole.**

**Ayame jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "Oh, Shigure! Great job! You caught a fish!"**

**"Tohru, get out of the way!" Kyo pushed Tohru as she just watched the giant fish about to collapse on her.**

**"...What?" Tohru turned to Kyo and fell on the floor. The fish landed with a thud and the meowing of a cat was cut off and followed by a plopping sound in the water.**

**Shigure smiled at the big fish he had caught and turned to Ayame. The two of them gave each other a thumbs up and exclaimed, "Yes!"**

**Yuki ran over to Tohru. "Miss Honda, are you all right?"**

**Torhu lifted her head. "Uh, I think so."**

**Hatori ran over to the side of the boat. "Kyo?" he called, being the only one who noticed the orange cat falling over the side of the boat into the water.**

**Suddenly, an orange dot off in the distance popped out of the surface of the water. "DAMMIT!" he shouted, as he splashed and tried to stay above water.**

**Shigure then noticed Kyo in the middle of the water. "I'm coming, Kyo!" he hopped into the drivers seat.**

**Hatori pushed his off and sat down. "Don't you dare! You'd probably run him over!"**

* * *

**Kyo shivered his way to the house dressed up in his dry clothes, which were now damp because of his wet body.**

**Shigure and Ayame walked to the front door hanging their heads low. "I wish we could have stayed out there longer to catch some more fish..." Shigure pouted.**

**Ayame sighed. "Me too."**

**Hatori glared at Shigure. "And let Kyo freeze to death? I don't think so."**

**Shigure turned to Ayame. "I should have brought towels..."**

**Yuki and Tohru trailed behind everyone else as they walked into the house. "So, did you have fun?" Tohru asked with a smile.**

**Yuki stared at Tohru in surprise. "Please tell me you didn't have fun."**

**Tohru shook her head. "No, of course I had fun! How could you not. The only bad part was me dropping my fishing pole, me accidentally transforming Kyo into his cat form, Kyo almost drowning in his cat form, Hatori getting a bad headache, and Shigure cried because he had to put his fish back because it started sinking the boat from it's weight. Other than that, I had a great time!"**

**Yuki paused for a minute and rolled his eyes, pretending to agree with her. "Well, when you put it like that..." he opened the door and let Tohru in first.**

**"Dammit, Shigure! Why did you have to swing your fishing pole around like that?!" Kyo growled.**

**Shigure shrugged. "I didn't know there was a fish on the end of it. I never felt a tug."**

**"I don't care! People don't just toss their fishing poles around!" Kyo shot back.**

**"Kyo, now you have to have your indoor voice." Ayame whispered.**

**"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted louder than before.**

**Hatori went into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. "Asprin..."**

**Yuki stared wide-eyed at the scene and looked over at Tohru. "Would you like to take a walk, Miss Honda?"**

**"Uh, sure." Tohru backed out of the house as she stared horrified at the scene.**

**Yuki let Tohru get out first and then left closing the door behind him.**

**The End!**

**Ann: That's all! I hope you liked it and please R&R!**


End file.
